


Edge

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Regulus Black, Quidditch, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: It wasn’t that Regulus was scared of heights, because he wasn’t.





	Edge

It wasn’t that Regulus was scared of heights, because he wasn’t. He wasn’t frightened of flying on a broomstick or one of Aunt Cass’s Granians.

But he wasn’t on a broomstick or a flying horse. He was teetering on the edge of the roof and this wasn’t safe or normal and Sirius was going to bloody well get them _killed_.

The brothers usually played Up-Quidditch, Sirius’s bastardisation of the normal game which involved flying very high and hurtling downwards to catch a Quaffle before it (or you) hit the ground — the back garden of 12 Grimmauld Place was too short and narrow to play a Seeker’s Game or anything else that resembled ordinary Quidditch.

And today, Sirius had deemed Up-Quidditch _deathly dull_. Today, Sirius had thought it would be a grand idea to climb up onto the roof, drop a broomstick off the edge, _leap off_, and land on the broom before your brains splattered over the begonias.

Regulus was _not _in favour of this game.

“I’ll tell your girlfriend you’re a coward!”

“I don’t have a girlfriend! And even if I did, she wouldn’t be so _stupid _as to think I was a _coward _for not wanting to _die_.”


End file.
